


On Cloud Nine

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney knows what John's missed since coming to Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> For Mcsheplets: Passion -- and for the Post Every Day in May meme

"Ro-o-o-o-o-dney!" John whined. "Where are we going?"

"You have the patience of a four year old," Rodney complained. He stopped and thought for a moment. "No, Torren has more patience than you do."

"Hey! I can too be patient!" John replied. "But, are we there yet?"

Rodney groaned at the lame attempt to figure out where they were going. He started walking again.

"It's slightly off the grid," Rodney admitted. "And -- before you start -- I had Lorne check it out, so it's safe."

"You took _Lorne_ there before me?" John demanded.

"D'oh! It wouldn't be a surprise if I asked you to check it out," Rodney replied patiently.

John frowned at the logic in that. "But... Oh, hell." John sighed before grinning. "Are we there yet?"

"Dork!" Rodney said fondly. "Another half a mile."

"And you complain about walking off-world," John teased.

"This is flat, partially indoors and safe," Rodney retorted. "Off world walks are never any one of those, much less all three."

"Where's the fun in that?" John asked, with a small shrug. "Hey! Is this why you've been doing better on missions?"

"Probably," Rodney admitted. "And since I have to go out here when my nosey boyfriend won't notice, I have to sneak out here a couple time a day."

"Well, I'll have to speak to that nosey boyfriend," John smirked.

"Okay, coming up!" Rodney announced. He stopped and turned to face John. "This is hokey, but, well, close your eyes."

"Really?" But John closed his eyes, waiting for Rodney's cue.

Rodney took John's arm and guided him forward. John could feel a wide open space, with a fresh breeze dancing across his skin.

"Just a few more steps," Rodney urged John forward. "There. Open your eyes!"

John was stunned. "Rodney!" He said softly.

"Go, on," Rodney urged, giving John a small push.

John turned and drew Rodney in for a fierce kiss, before turning back.

Rodney stood back as John went up to the airplane that sat in the enclosed space.

"It's essentially a Piper Cub," Rodney said as John checked out the plane. "I couldn't get the yellow, but got the design from the company and built it out here. With lots of help, I have to add. So you owe favors to, like, everyone. Or at least to take them out for a spin."

"What kind of engine does it have?" John asked.

"That's the brilliant part," Rodney said. "It's a smaller version of a naquadah generator. So, no liquid fuel, which we don't have a lot of, anyway. But the rest of the plane works pretty much like a standard plane."

"Have you taken it up?" John asked.

"No, wanted to let you do that," Rodney grinned. "I did let Lorne sit in it and taxi around the pier here, just to test it out. He's comfortable with it, and says it should be good to go. And he's jealous that his boyfriend didn't think to build him an airplane."

"Come up with me?" John begged. 

"I guess," Rodney sighed, but smiled.


End file.
